


Heaven

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Soulmates, The ultimate love story, True Love, love after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester didn’t die on a hunt like he’d always believed. </p><p>He didn’t die fighting monsters, or spitting out his own blood, or cursing his bad luck. </p><p>No. Dean Winchester lived to an old age, and then died in his sleep, lying in bed next to the man he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Dean Winchester didn’t die on a hunt like he’d always believed. 

He didn’t die fighting monsters, or spitting out his own blood, or cursing his bad luck. 

No. Dean Winchester lived to an old age, and then died in his sleep, lying in bed next to the man he loved.

* * *

Said man had once been an angel, and even though it’d been decades since then, Castiel knew the instant he woke that Dean was gone.

Even without his grace, Castiel had always felt Dean’s soul, a warm, pulsing beacon of righteousness. Though tattered and broken, it had always shone brightly. 

But now, its absence left the room cold and dark. 

Castiel felt an odd fear. He didn’t want to face Dean’s body. He’d remade it once before, back when it had yet to contain a soul, so it wasn’t like this was new to him. 

But perhaps his humanity had finally bred in him an aversion to death. Which was ironic, considering how many times he’d died for the Winchester cause. 

Castiel braced himself, and turned to regard what was left of Dean. 

Nothing had changed on the outside, save for a subtle relaxing of skin. Dean looked like he was still asleep, and oh, Castiel had known this day would come, but he’d refused to consider it. He’d wanted to enjoy every moment with Dean, every last argument and every last pleasured-filled cry. 

So Castiel had lived in the present, and only in his darkest dreams did he think of the future. 

Dean’s, of course, led to Heaven. Of that, Castiel had no doubt. 

But Castiel’s own future? He had no idea. Where did fallen angels go when they died? Considering his experience in all three realms, he believed any of them likely. That is, if he had a soul at all. 

A big  _if_. 

Which was why Castiel was glad Dean had died before him. Dean didn’t deserve to torture himself over where Castiel’s soul, or lack thereof, had ended up.

That was for Castiel to bear. 

He shifted to stare up at the ceiling. “Call Sam Winchester,” he said aloud, when his spiraling thoughts couldn’t get any louder. 

The communication system embedded in the wall whirred. The phone rang and rang, until a gruff voice finally answered.

“Hello? Dean? Cas? You guys okay? It’s early.”

“Sam,” Castiel said, and he was surprised at the emotion clogging his throat. He’d known this would happen, yet he couldn’t have prepared himself for the deep ache that filled his chest. 

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

Castiel’s voice wavered. “Dean’s dead.”

There was a gasp, and then harsh breathing over the line. Castiel closed his eyes around the burning sensation of tears.

“How?”

“In his sleep. A heart attack, most likely.”

“And you didn’t–?”

“No, I didn’t know until I woke up just now.”

A long exhalation. “Are you still…?”

“Yes.” Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes, and Castiel blinked fiercely. “I just didn’t realize how much it would hurt. I…thought I knew what it would be like.”

“Yeah. It’s…it sucks.” Sam huffed out a watery laugh. “No matter how many times you go through it. Losing someone. Losing Dean.” He paused. “Cas, you sure you want to go through with this? You don’t know where you’ll end up.”

“I know. And I’m sorry to lay the burden on you, Sam. But I made up my mind a long time ago. I refuse to live without Dean.”

“Yeah. Been there done that.” Sam was quiet for a moment. “I just wish I wasn’t losing you both.”

Castiel could say nothing. This was an agreement they’d made a while before, back when Castiel had first fallen and they were still hunting. He and Sam had had a long discussion about where mortality would lead them, and Castiel had told Sam his plans. 

Now, they would come to fruition. 

“You’ll give our love to Jane, and all the kids?” Castiel said. 

“Of course,” Sam said, his voice choked. “Unless you want me to wake them?”

“No. I should go.”

Sam couldn’t hide the sound of his crying. “Goodbye, Cas. Say hi to Dean for me. I’m sure I’ll see you both soon.”

Castiel’s breath hitched. “Sam, if you don’t see me…please know that you  _will_ see Dean. I can promise you that. You will go to Heaven.”

“And so will you.”

Castiel was quiet, and stood to press the ‘end call’ button on the wall. The communication system powered down as Castiel settled back onto the bed. 

This part was easy. It was the next part that would be hard. And as much as he dreaded it, there was no turning back. 

 _Dean_  he thought.  _I’m coming_. 

And with that, Castiel willed himself to death. 

The reaper that appeared was a young woman who didn’t seem surprised to see him. “I had a feeling I should stick around and wait for you, after I took Dean.”

Castiel greeted her with a nod. “Tessa, was it?”

“So Dean’s mentioned me. How nice.”

“Yes. I hope he’s happy, where you brought him.”

She tilted her head with a serene smile, but said nothing, as expected. She reached out a hand, and Castiel hesitated, but then grasped it…

…and immediately opened the door of The Roadhouse. 

It was bustling with activity, and Castiel gaped at the familiar faces. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Charlie and so many others who’d passed on before him.   

But Castiel couldn’t focus on them, because his eyes found something even more amazing, sitting in a booth with his mother, facing him. 

Dean’s gaze found his, and he stood. Dean was young again, the same age when they first met. 

They both froze, but in the next instant they were running, and then Dean was squeezing Castiel breathless. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Castiel sobbed, unable to believe it. 

Because this was  _Dean_. Not just a memory, but the real him. He could feel Dean’s soul again, and at that realization, Castiel’s knees buckled so Dean had to catch him.

“I didn’t think…I didn’t think…” Castiel babbled when they pulled apart, and Dean just shook his head. He cupped Castiel’s face. 

“You didn’t think you’d get a Heaven? After everything? Come on, Cas. We’re Winchesters.” Dean grinned. “And speaking of, well, sort of. Um. I want you to meet someone.” He helped Castiel to his feet, and together, they spun to see Mary Winchester, who rose with a warm smile. 

She held out a hand to shake as Dean gave the introductions.

“Mom, meet Cas. Cas? This is my mom.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this one in my head for a long time, but needed to wait for the right mood to write it. This is exactly how I picture Dean and Cas in the end, including a Heaven with everyone in it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
